Dreams
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 137. Dreams: "Sandy has seen this situation many times sadly. The situation where a child has stopped having dreams." Includes all of the Guardians.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Theme 137: Dreams**

Sandy has seen this situation many times sadly. The situation where a child has stopped having dreams.

Sure, they technically still dream, but not in the same way that a child would dream. Some kids dreamed about freedom or such. These were the kids who were slaves or were abused. Some kids dreamed about their dead parents and such, or a lost member that they were close to.

But this is the first time he had seen kids become so broken, to the point that they won't even have the tiniest belief of the Guardians in them.

Kise Ryota was a pretty special boy. He was blessed with good looks and a social personality. But deep inside, he believes that the looks were a curse. People try to befriend him just because he was popular, then just leave him when they find another popular person or such. He was betrayed a lot, even though his five-year-old mind didn't quite understand it. On the outside, his supposed blessing were shown, but he was screaming in pain on the inside. Heck, sometimes his parents used him to befriend a child of an important person! He now knew a drill by heart. Just go with the flow, and let everyone do what the want. All of the Guardians pitied him. Especially Tooth, since he doesn't build very good memories for her to remind him. He knew that all of those supposed 'happy' memories were just fake. Not to mention that he has good teeth.

Midorima Shintaro was another boy who all of the Guardians felt sorry for. His father taught him everything about the human body, and he learned that dreams were supposedly just the unconscious sending messages to your mind. Plus, he heard all of the gruesome things that happened at a hospital. Heck, he could recite all of the diseases known to man at the age of five! That was a lot of diseases, but he remembered it. He still relied on horoscopes and fate, but not on the Guardians. Sandy felt sorry for him, because his ideas on dreams were corrupted. The only imaginative one that Sandy gave him was of him successfully carrying out a tough surgery.

Murasakibara Atsushi was a kid who got stared at for being so tall. It's not his fault that he gets genes that make him grow so fast in such a short amount of time. Anyways, he gets stared at a lot. People gap at him for his height. Some kids are intimidated by his height, so he doesn't have a lot of friends. He always is forced to sit in the back, because the children won't be able to see very well. He was segregated from people because of something in his genes. It influenced him being lazy, since the teacher only pays attention to the ones who had 'normal' height. Sometimes, the teachers think that he was held back a couple of grades, so he should know almost everything about the school system. He did not develop the sense of trying to gain knowledge because of this. All of the Guardians wanted him to experience childhood correctly. Especially North, because Murasakibara didn't form a goos sense of wonder for anything.

Aomine Daiki has a sadder past than the other three. His dad was almost always drunk, and his basketball reflexes were the only thing that saved his life. He was constantly abused, and he learned to cover up the scars from his father. The kids shunned him because he dresses funny, and he could easily beat a full-grown adult in basketball at the age of seven. Only Momoi stuck with him through everything. Bunny favored him because he didn't have hope when he was growing up.

Akashi Seijuro was the son and sole heir to the Akashi fortune. His father only told his son the 'truth', since he was trying to give his son a childhood with no lies. Akashi grew up being cold, ruthless, and blunt. He never experienced believing the Guardians, even though everybody, especially Jack, tried their hardest to make him believe. He developed eyes that see the truth in everything, and he formed a calculating mind also.

All of the Guardians had their favorites, but they arguably stood on the same ground for one child. Kuroko Tetsuya had a past that definitely beat all of them. His parents didn't want him. He was slightly a mistake, and was weak. He couldn't live up to the Kuroko legacy of politicians, warriors, famous people in history, etc. He was frail, and his parents forced him to develop his infamous pokerface. The kids constantly bullied him because he was an easy target, so he developed his extremely weak presence. He learned how to cook for himself, how to ride a bike, everything that a family was supposed to help him with. He didn't have a childhood. He was just in a phase of absolutely nothing; not a child, nor a teenager, and definitely not an adult. He was just...there.

The Guardians did everything to protect the eventual Generation of Miracles from Pitch. They actually carry a ton of fear, and they didn't want Pitch to use them. So they did their best, and kept an eye on them. Even when they met in middle school. Even when they began to separate. Even when Kuroko mended their broken interests for basketball in high school. They tried to fill in for the parents that weren't really all that there for them.

Is it wrong to break a child so much that they give up on dreams?

**First crossover oneshot! Woo hoo!**

**I'm sorry if it's really depressing for you all.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
